


Always A Winner To Me

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Summary: Prompt:Hi there If you are takin requests In light of game 7, can you write a request on matthews. Losing game 6 and coming home upset and angry but realizing you’ve flown to Toronto from wherever work or something to see him and comfort him & you reunite and maybe some smut, and then he asks you to come to Boston for game 7?! Thanks so much!
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Always A Winner To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Hi there If you are takin requests In light of game 7, can you write a request on matthews. Losing game 6 and coming home upset and angry but realizing you’ve flown to Toronto from wherever work or something to see him and comfort him & you reunite and maybe some smut, and then he asks you to come to Boston for game 7?! Thanks so much!

Finding somewhere to park in downtown Toronto was always a pain and tonight was no exception. It might have been a Sunday night, well technically Monday morning now, but the Leafs had been playing Game Six of the first round of the 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs and that meant the city had gone mad. After driving four hours from Detroit where you worked as a teacher you were exhausted and just wanted to find a damn parking spot somewhat close to your boyfriend’s apartment.

Your boyfriend who was part of the reason parking in the city was even worse in the first place.

Oh yeah…your boyfriend was Auston Matthews of the Toronto Maple Leafs.

Though you hadn’t seen him since before playoffs started, you knew that this series was already wearing on him and he hated that you weren’t there by his side in support even if he completely understood.

That was why when the Leafs had gone down 3-1 in the second period, you quickly threw a few things into a bag, called into work for a few personal days and hopped in your car to drive to Toronto. Even if the boys managed to squeak out a win, you knew he’d be thrilled to see you and if they didn’t…well you were pretty good at causing Auston to be distracted. You’d had the radio broadcast of the game on during the drive and sadly it looked like you would be doing the latter tonight.

Thankfully, it wasn’t much longer before you were grabbing your bags from your car, locking it up, and making your way to Auston’s apartment building. The doorman recognized you and waved you in with a smile, slipping you a spare key to Auston’s apartment before wishing you goodnight.

After letting yourself into Auston’s apartment you tiptoed back to the bedroom where you found Auston sound asleep on his bed, still wearing his suit from the game. It honestly looked like he’d passed out the minute he walked in the door which probably wasn’t far from the truth. Leaning against the door you just watched him for a few minutes before deciding that he really needed to get out of the restrictive fabric.

Pushing yourself off the doorframe you padded across the floor and upon reaching the bed, ran your fingers through Auston’s messy hair before dragging your hand up and down the sleeping man’s back.

When he finally began to stir he twisted from his stomach onto his back and you could see the tear streaks on his cheeks.

“Oh, Auston…” You whispered, reaching up to brush your thumb along the marks. This time your touch made his eyes slip open and when he spotted you he quickly reached out to confirm that you were indeed there.

“Y/N…” He breathed and you could hear all of the tension and stress he was feeling in his voice.

“Hey, there superstar…” You murmured back, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re here….” He added, voice showing disbelief.

“I am. I know I’m a little late but I couldn’t not be here any longer.” Leaning in for a kiss that lingered a little longer you smiled faintly. “C’mon…let’s get you out of this suit babe.”

Your touch was gentle, almost reverent, as you slowly worked Auston out of his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt, before undoing his belt and then pants. His hands reached for you multiple times but you shook your head.

“Let me take care of you.” You insisted. When he was finally out of his game day clothes, you trailed your fingers down his abdomen before tucking your fingers under his boxer briefs. Auston stared at you, still half asleep from pure fatigue but also with the love and adoration that you knew was mirrored back in your own eyes.

Kissing him once more you slipped your hand under the briefs to stroke his length, an action which caused him to groan into your mouth. After a moment you broke away to begin your descent down his body, trailing kisses the entire way.

Reaching his hips you tugged his underwear from his body and grinned loving how responsive he was to you and how it didn’t take much for him to get hard. Lips against his stomach, you looked up at him and laced your fingers with his.

“Hey. Just so you know…win or lose I love you and I am so fucking proud of you. You keep getting better and better each and every day and you’re just an incredible man as a whole. I’m so grateful to call you mine.”

A squeeze of his hand made you smile and with that, you dipped your head to lick the precum that had leaked from the tip of Auston’s dick before suckling the head into your mouth. A soft Spanish curse flew from Auston’s mouth and his response only made you further your actions. Taking a deep breath you took him further into your mouth until you knew you’d reached your limit. Bobbling your head up and down his length, your fingers stroked what you couldn’t reach as Auston struggled to keep his hips still.

Even without watching him, you knew when Auston was getting close, the tells of his body were long familiar to you at this point. His fingers, the ones that weren’t linked with yours, tugged at your hair gently and he groaned out for you to stop. Lifting your mouth away from him he then whined for you to stop because he wanted to be inside of you.

“We have time for that later babe…this is just about you.” You insisted before returning to your actions knowing that he’d be spilling down your throat within minutes. When he came, you did your best to swallow everything before wiping away the little that had dribbled from the corner of your mouth, sucking it from your fingers.

This time, Auston tugged at your joined hands until you were laying next to him on the bed.

“Fuck…cariño…you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know I didn’t. I wanted to. I like taking care of you.” As you spoke you pressed soft kisses over his face before landing finally on his mouth again where he deepened the kiss until you couldn’t help but moan softly.

“And I wanted to take care of you…but someone wouldn’t let me.” He responded, glaring softly.

“Babe…you passed out with your suit on crying…I’m not worried about me. There will be time for that later, I promise.” The pout on Auston’s face made you roll your eyes.

“But I want to be close to you. Want to feel you.” Biting your lip you slipped off the bed, dropping your own clothes to the floor. Auston’s eyes went wide and you giggled softly.

“We’re not doing that, idiot. No sex tonight.” You teased as you crawled back into bed, twisting so that you were laying with his front pressed to your back. “But you can feel me…” You conceded. It was clear that Auston didn’t know what you meant and you felt a blush rise on your cheeks. “Ever hear of cockwarming babe?” You finally questioned and peeking over your shoulder you could see his eyes go wide.

“That…that’s what you mean?” He questioned and when you nodded he nuzzled his nose into your neck. “Fuck y/n…are you trying to kill me?” Though he was quick to complain, he was also quick to slide his fingers between your legs, feeling how wet you were just from blowing him.

Clearly satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt you, Auston parted your thighs with his knee before lining his dick up with your core and pressing in gently. Even soft he still felt good inside you, though you could already tell it would be a struggle for him not to move.

Lacing your fingers together once more you murmured for him to get some sleep, closing your eyes yourself. As you started to drift off, warmed inside and out by his body, you heard him whisper your name.

“Yeah Aus?” You questioned, squeezing his hand.

“You’re coming to Boston right?”

“I’ll be there. For sure.”


End file.
